(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a fruit and vegetable processor, and in particular, to a processor having a passage at one side of the bottom section of the cup body of the processor. A filtering means is provided to the interior of the cup body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a conventional fruit and vegetable processor 1 having a base seat 11 mounted with a cup body 12. The opening of the cup body 12 is closed with a cap 13. A motor is provided at the interior 2 of the base seat 11 and the shaft of the motor drives the blade 14 mounted to the bottom section of the cup body 12. The bottom of the cup body 12 has a plurality of blocks 15 which are used to prevent the blade 14 from rotating with the motor. The extracted juice has to be poured out for filtering.
FIG 2 is another fruit and vegetable processor having a base seat 12 mounted with a cup body 22. A motor is provided to the base seat 21 and the shaft of the motor drives the blade 23 at the bottom section of the cup body. The blade 23 is short and the external housing of the blade 23 has a filtering cylinder 24. The center of the cap 25 has a hole for insertion of a feeding tube 26. The cup body 22 can be unloaded from the base seat 21 so as to pour out the juice or the like.
FIG. 3 shows a conventional fruit and vegetable processor for Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 91219150, and FIG 4 shows another fruit and vegetable processor for Taiwan Utility Model Application No. 92221077. The bottom side of the cup body 22 has a filtering screen 28 and a passage 29.